wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Dzieje grzechu/Tom II/XX
Kiedy nazajutrz Ewa znalazła się w dziedzińcu wskazanego hotelu, już wolant hrabiego Bodzanty stał zaprzężony. Furman siedział na koźle. Był to człowiek stary z siwymi, łokciowymi wąsiskami. Gdy Ewa z palącym wstydem a pogardliwie rozglądała się po podwórzu, ów furman patrzył na nią długo i uważnie, aż wreszcie zwrócił się z zapytaniem: — Z przeproszeniem... A czy to panna nie do Bodzanty? — Właśnie... do pana Bodzanty... — A rzeczy są jakie? — Mam tutaj. — No to proszę. Tylko ja nie zlezę, bo konie mam strachliwe, a do tegom i na nogę kulawy. Niech no pani ino sobie zada, to się i dźwignie. Nie święci garnki lepią! — O, ja udźwignę, proszę pana! — Et, ja ta z tych pomniejszych panów... Na imię mi Teodór. Zaraz i pan pewno nadejdzie, to w try miga pojedziemy, bo to u niego wszystko pędem. Upał — prawda? Ale pod wieczór się ma, to i przechłodnie. Szkoda tylko, że kurz będziemy mieli. Deszczyka nie ma — ot to bieda! A pani w nasze strony pierwszy raz? — Pierwszy. — To pewnie pani na Majdan? — Ja nic... nie wiem. Pan Bodzanta obiecał mi miejsce u siebie na wsi. — No, to ta pewnikiem na Majdan. Już jak ino miejsce, to na Majdan. — A cóż to jest Majdan? — To widać pani nawet się nie miała czasu rozmówić z panem... Majdan, widzisz pani — mówił uroczyście — to jakżeby tu powiedzieć, nie zełgać? To jest taki niby zakon abo klasztór. — Klasztor?! — Klasztór, ale taki, co z niego zakonnice często gęsto za mąż idą. Choć i nie wszystkie... — Ale zawsze klasztor? Co? — E,"tak się ta mówi... Folwark — i basta. Obory, mleczarnie, serownie, truskawkarnia, warzywa, przerabianie owoców, warzelnia konfiturów, biura... No i tak. Pewnie pani, tak mi się widzi, do biura się nada. — A to tam są i inne kobiety? — Czy są kobiety... inne? Ano jakże. Przecie ich tam będzie — e — chyba ze dwieście. — Kobiet? — No. Wszystko, co niby dawniej z grzeszkami... — A teraz tam robią, w tym folwarku? To cóż to są — jakieś ciężkie roboty? — Jakie roboty tam idą — ba-ba! Furman zamilkł i zamyślił się. Ewa doznała dziwnego wrażenia. Lęk i ściskanie serca! Chwyciła ręką ucho swojej walizki, żeby ją porwać i uciekać co tchu w piersiach! Ciemne mgły zasłoniły oczy. Oparła się ramieniem o wachlarz pojazdu i patrząc w ziemię rozmyślała głęboko. Wtem posłyszała obok siebie prześliczny — prześliczny głos dziewczęcy: — Papuś! Ta? Ewa podniosła głowę. Naprzeciwko niej, we drzwiach hotelu stała panienka piętnasto-, szesnastoletnia. Była szczupła, o ciemnopopielatych włosach i szarych, świetlistych oczach. Piękne jej usteczka były rozchylone i niewymowny uśmiech, jak woń różana, na nich leżał. Nie wiedząc o tym, że idzie, panienka szła ku Ewie. Ciągnęła ojca za rękaw i mówiła do niego z cicha, ale tak, że Ewa słyszała: — Jaka ładna, ach, jaka łacina! Papuś, jaka ładna! Gdzieś ją znalazł? Ani na chwilę nie spuszczając oka z twarzy Ewy, zbliżyła się do niej i wzięła za ręce. Jej oczy, podobnie jak u ojca mądre i przenikliwe, sondowały głęboko: — Jak pani na imię? —szepnęła. — Ewa. — A włosy nie malowane, nie? Prawda, że nie? Bo nie znoszę malowanych włosów!. Niektóre przyjeżdżają z malowanymi włosami. Jest to rude jak ił, jak muł w stawie, albo ordynarnie jaskrawe. Pani ma jasne włosy, ale melodyjnie jasne. Pani lubi rozmawiać? — Nie wiem, czy mogę z panią rozmawiać? — spytała Ewa, spoglądając na Bodzantę. — Proszę... — rzekł. — Moja córka jest ze mną zawsze wśród naszych pracownię. — Mnie na imię Marta... — rzekła panienka. — Jestem teraz praktykantką. w ochronach, ale się chcę przerzucić do społecznych. Chcę pracować w muzeum. Wiem, że Wolski ponury jest jak wieża w Chęcinach, a jednak Anastazja wytrzymała przy nim. — Siadajmy! Wieczór blisko! — zawołał Bodzanta. Panna Marta zapięła szczelnie swój płaszczyk do samej ziemi, z żaglowego płótna. Miała na głowie płytki, słomkowy kapelusz opasany dużym (na modę angielską) wualem koloru szkarłatnego. Wsiadając do powozu Ewa podniosła oczy. Coś sobie przez chwilę przypominała, coś bolesnego i rozkosznego zarazem. Tajny, przeszywający dreszcz... Nie mogła odnaleźć wszystkimi władzami duszy tej treści, która przenikała serce. I oto nagle zapłakała przed samą sobą — tajnie, wewnętrznie... Znalazła... — Księżniczka Vaughan... — wyszeptała patrząc przez mgłę łez na daleko rzucone końce wualki, na twarz i czarodziejski uśmiech Marty. Tamta spostrzegła jej łzy. Nachyliła się z drapieżnie wzniesionymi brwiami, z twarzą gwałtownie litosną, ścisnęła ze wszech sił rękę Ewy i szeptała jej tajemnie; — Nie płacz! Cicho mi zaraz! No, cicho! No, już cicho, ty, Ewo... Chcesz? będę ci po imieniu mówiła? Chcesz mię za siostrę? Już cię lubię — a kto wie, kto wie — może pokocham... Ewa ścisnęła jej ręce. Nie spostrzegła się, że siedzi na głównym siedzeniu obok Bodzanty, a księżniczka Vaughan naprzeciwko niej, na ławeczce. Chciała podnieść się i protestować, ale konie ruszyły. Wolant z grzmotem i hałasem wjechał w bramę hotelu, wytoczył się na ulicę i pomknął chyżo. Młode konie sadziły skokami. Nim Ewa ocknęła się ze swego oszołomienia, już miasto znikło. Cegielnia, jakiś wiatrak samotny, podmiejski, ubożuchny domek — wnet potem folwark, wystawiający na gościniec ordynarne tyły swych obór... Szum starej alei lipowej, obłamanej i poobdzieranej w sposób iście folwarczny i polski... Przemknęły te drzewa stare, minęły jak melodia dawno znana, której niesposób już przypomnieć.,. Oto wieś długa, szara, drewniana, nieskończoną linią chałup, obórek i stodół w poprzek przecięła szosę. — Widzi pani — mówił Bodzanta, najoczywiściej dla zawiązania rozmowy — ile to tu domów, ile stodół, obór i chlewów! Dla każdej krowy osobna obora, dla każdego prosięcia osobny chlew, który, oczywiście, licho wie, ile razy więcej wart niż jego mieszkaniec. Przed każdą oborą nieodzowna gnojówka i kupa nawozu. Ile chat, tyle kóp nawozu. Warto by obliczyć, jaką to ilością drzewa budulcowego obarczone są te chłopskie zagonki, biedna ziemia, wydająca nędzne żytko i liche kartofle. Ale to jest nasza narodowa siła! Chłop, panie dobrodzieju! W chłopie, moszterdzieju, nasza... -tego ten!... Tylko chłop! Marta parsknęła śmiechem. — Czego się śmiejesz? — A bo papuś peroruje, papuś wpada w swój trans antychłopski, a ona, Ewa, nic nie rozumie. Myśli sobie o dawnych rzeczach. — Prawda, że to pani nie zajmują te wiejskie kłopoty. — Owszem! Ale mało się znam... — Tak. Wieś nie jest tak prosta, jakby się zdawało. Wieś — to długa i mozolna sprawa. Wieś — to będzie męka odrodzonego narodu. — Zawsze tęskniłam do wsi. Ojciec mój dawniej na wsi mieszkał. — Na wsi mieszkał... — powtórzył z cicha Bodzanta. — A ja przepadam za miastem! — zdecydowała Marta owijając się w swój płaszcz. -— Nawet Kielce — nawet! Jak tylko zobaczę starą dzwonnicę, daleką Karczówkę — zaraz mi się robi cieplutko na sercu. A jeszcze jak zadzwoni posępnymi dzwonami — bim-bam! — Ty byłaś w Paryżu, Ewo? Prawda, że byłaś? — Byłam. — I ja. Ale nic nie wiem, nic nie wiem z tego Paryża, tylko różowość, wesołość, świetlistość... A Rzym? Monte Pincio... — wyszeptała z zachwytem. — Albo Florencja, sucha, różowopylna Florencja, w pośrodku której aksamitna wieża... — Ja znam Rzym... — rzekła Ewa. — A Napoli, gdzie na Chiaja, na via Roma wre najżywsze ''piesto ''ludzkiego bytu, a widok nań z San Martino!... Znowu wioska. Zmurszałe chałupska, dachy kryte gontem, czarne, nawisie. Rosochate wierzby, rozwalone płoty... Pustka siedząca między ścianami, nuda wyzierająca spomiędzy szczelin, smutek włóczący po skibach łachmany szare. — Jakże można się dziwić — perorowała Marta gwałtownie — że ludzie stąd uciekają. Patrzcie, patrzcie! Mieszkać tutaj, w tym okropnym schronisku... Wieczne błoto — och, nie! nie błoto, lecz wieczne bajoro... Wieczne odwracanie ziemi do góry nogami, to w tę, to w tę stronę... — Ziemia jest święta matka nasza. Z niej my jesteśmy wszyscy — mówił Bodzanta dydaktycznie, uprzejmie, ze wzniosłym uśmieszkiem i zabawnie podniesionymi brwiami. — No, wiem, że matka... Ale dlaczegóż matka ma być koniecznie tak nudna, tak obdarta... — A bo polska... bo polska dola, zaklęta dola... — jąkał się Bodzanta... Mrok już zapadał. Kurz otaczał pędzący pojazd. Daleko za leśnymi wzgórzami kryło się słońce. Ziemia od jego promieni była czerwona i pozłocista... Ewa spostrzegła długi drewniany most na rzece. Dalej roztwierały się znowu pola, przedzielone na horyzoncie długą kresą alei lipowej. — Patrz — mówiła Marta — tam jest Głownia, w tych wielkich drzewach. Bieleje pałać — widzisz go? Dawny nasz pałac. — Dawny? A któż w nim teraz mieszka? — Nikt. — Pusty? — E — gdzież tam! Papuś, ona nic nie wie, nic a nic nie wie. Skandal! Najzupełniejsza cielęcinka wielkanocna... — Jakże można tak mówić o cudzoziemce? Pojedzie na Majdan — to zrozumie. — Czekaj no — zacznę ja cię uświadamiać! Patrz — tam jest Majdan. Widzisz — już światła w nim błyskają. Jedno światło, drugie, o, trzecie... To wielkie okno, ''co ''teraz zabłysło, to hala stolarska, a tamto nad nim — to sanatorium... Ewa wytężyła wzrok w fioletowe cienie. Przed oczyma jej wznosił się łańcuch leśnych gór, owiany tam i sam mgłami brzóz. Gdzieniegdzie czerniał szeroki błam sosnowego tęgoboru — dalej nagie zbocza, porosłe jałowcem i uwieńczone osypiskami skał. — Czy tu jest wasza rezydencja? — spytała Ewa szeptem, nachylona do Marty. — Rezydencja! Niewiasto szydząca... My nie mamy żadnej rezydencji, gdyż jesteśmy ludzie ubodzy. Zbiedniała szlachta, do usług! Mamy tylko jedną izbę i ogród, który uprawiamy sami przy pomocy ogrodniczka. — A te konie czyje, a te warsztaty, o których mówisz? — Konie są zakładowe, sanatoryjne, fabryczne — wszystkich. A warsztaty są nasze — nie moje ani twoje, tylko nasze, gromadzkie, ojczyste. Ewa słuchała z nie dającym się ukryć rozczarowaniem. Stary pan uśmiechał się chytrze i ironicznie, rzucając zabawnie oczyma na prawo i na lewo, jakby pilnie lustrował koła wolanta. — Nic nie wiesz, nic jeszcze nie wiesz, blondyneczko, Diano podeptana przez jelenie... — pieściła się z nią Marta. — Słuchaj! Wszystko ci opowiem w krótkim skróceniu, w tyciusieńkim konspekcie. Otwieraj uszy! Mój papuś nazywa się Bodzanta. Bodzanta! Wiesz już teraz? Bodzantowie byli zawsze magnaterią, chadzali z królami i obok królów, nadymali się nieraz przeciwko królom. Różnie bywało. Lubili „ojczyznę miłą”, ale i o sobie nie zapominali. Ostatnimi czasy — recytowała z zabawnym patosem — dosięgli przez związki familijne z najpierwszymi w Polszcze domami — Himalajów bogactwa. Dostatek, zaszczyty, nawet wielkość pchały się do ich siedzib drzwiami i oknami. Bez trudu można by się wylegitymować z kuzynostwa z Burbonami, a rozmaitych pseudo-królów w rodzie... na kopy! Modląc się (obłudnie) po kościołach, wzdychali, że to Bóg dał im tyle bogactwa. Tymczasem dały im tyle bogactwa żeniaczki, sukcesje, procesy, intrygi, praca ludu, no i karty. Bodzanta krzywił się i kiwał niecierpliwie. Marta ciągnęła: — Mój dziaduś był jednym z najbogatszych panów. Mój papuś odziedziczył fortuneczkę — paluszki lizać! Wszystkie folwarki, które zobaczysz, gdy wyjedziemy na tę pochyłą górę zwaną Szłom, za tą rzeką, należały do papusia: Marcjanów, Głownia, Poszłomie, Zalesie, Płotki, Osiedle, Wólka Płotecka, Młynarze, Morgi... Papuś sobie z początku służył w austriackim wojsku, bo i tam, w Galicji, miał godny kęsek ziemi. Jak mię doszły autentyczne wieści, papuś wtedy był birbant i awanturnik. A tak! Birbant. Ale oto wyszedł z wojska i pojechał w świat. Gdzie był, co robił! — milczą dzieje. Nie było papusia, nie było (i mnie nawet, wyobraź sobie, nie było), aż nareszcie przyjechał do Warszawy. Porządnie spuścił fortuneczki, ale nie tak znowu... Chodzą wieści, że był w Ameryce, w Australii, w południowej Afryce. Naraz gruchnęło po okolicy, że papuś się żeni. No, i sprawdziło się. Ożenił się z moją mamą. Moja mama jest z domu księżniczka Korecka. A w dodatku taka śliczna! No, dobrze... Pojechali za granicę. Mieszkali sobie na wyspie Capri, nad błękitnym Śródziemnym Morzem, w willi, którą później widziałam... Nie było ich w kraju, nie było (i mnie znowu nie było!) — aż tu na złość, urodziłam się. Wyobraź sobie, tam na Capri, w tej willi! Przyjechali ze mną do Warszawy — i pokłócili się o coś. Ale porządnie, jak tylko papuś potrafi. Do tej pory nie mogę dojść, o co się pokłócili, dość, że się pokłócili i rozwiedli. Taka, wiesz... separacja, proces rzymski... — Wiem... — rzekła Ewa z łagodnym uśmiechem. — Mama, moje dziecko, zabrała się i pojechała do Paryża, a ja zostałam u mojej babci. Chowałam się u mojej babci i rzadko widywałam mamę, rzadko papusia. Bo papuś znowu prysnął w świat. Po Angliach, po Amerykach, po Japoniach... (Moja mama jest śliczna! Ale to potem...) Wyrosłam na dużą pannicę, aż tu w towarzystwie poczęto o papusiu puszczać szalone plotki. Że tatuś tam zrobił takie dziwactwo, że tam takie, że znowu! Ilem ja się po nocach naszlochała! Byli nawet... O Boże! Jak jeszcze wyżej dorosnę... Na własne uszy raz podsłuchałam u Balów... Kupię u Greulicha szpicrutę ze stalowym prętem w środku i póty będę chodziła, dopóki nie spotkam sam na sam tego podłego Szczerbica... — Szczerbica!... — jęknęła Ewa. — Kajetana. Bo był drugi Szczerbic, Siżyś, rozumny i milusi, muzyk kochany, to go, jak na złość, w Wiedniu bandyci zamordowali. — Czy tak? — spytała Ewa. — A jak spotkam nareszcie tego Kajetana, to trzasnę sześć razy szpicrutą, posiekam fizys na kotlety. Żeby pręgi, jak mój najgrubszy palec, musiał nosić na buzi przez ruski miesiąc! Powiedział o papusiu... No, nie powtórzę! — A kiedy to pewnie prawda... — śmiał się Bodzanta. — Och, bo papuś to jest także! — zaperzyła się. Po chwili uspokojona ciągnęła dalej: — Wszystko dlatego; że papuś już wówczas zamierzył spełnić swój wielki czyn. I mówił czasem, otwierał usta do tego... stada!... — Och, jakież to ordynarne i niesprawiedliwe słowa!... — z niesmakiem mruknął Bodzanta. . — Bo widzisz, papuś w sam dzień Matki Boskiej Zielnej, w rocznicę moich urodzin, sześć łat temu wyrzekł się władania swymi dobrami. — Dlaczego? — spytała Ewa niedbale. — A z dziwactwa! Z pańskiej fanaberii. Jeszcze tego na świecie nie było, więc to musiał zmajstrować. Kiedy ludzie stali po sumie przed kościołem w Głowni, krótkimi słowy ich zawiadomił. Odtąd papuś i ja, my, Bodzantowie, szlachta prawieczna, wróciliśmy, skądeśmy wyszli: weszliśmy w lud i staliśmy się jednostkami z ludu. Powiedziała to głosem wyniosłym, ze śmieszną grandezzą, zawijając się w swój żaglowy płaszcz, jakby w gronostajową delię królowej. Bodzanta śmiał się dziwacznym swym śmiechem, głęboko radosnym, ekstatycznym, weselącym się w sobie, mówiąc: — Jednostko z ludu, przedstawiasz ten czyn demokratyczny z taką pychą, jakbyś publikowała nadanie i uniwersał królowej. Konie gwałtownie skręciły na boczną drogę, świeżo zaopatrzoną w głębokie rowy, wysoko podniesioną i usypaną tłuczonym granitem. Minięto wieś kościelną, później skręcono na lewo i pojazd potoczył się w dół. — Patrz, Ewo, to nasza szosa. Nasza — to nie znaczy za nasze pieniądze, lecz naszymi usiłowaniami dźwignięta. Most. Widzisz go na rzece, tam w dole. Nasz most! Patrz, jakie ma filary! To kwarc z naszych gór, brany na cement. Myślisz może, że to jest jakaś odmienna rzeka? Mylisz się grubo! To ta sama, cośmy ją już raz przebywali. Słuchaj, jak ta awanturnica szumi... Och, ona szumi! Kocham ją bardzo. Strasznie ją kocham! Papusia tak kocham, Majdan — i ją. No... i mamę... Nie masz pojęcia, jaka to rzeka kapryśnica, jaki dzikus. Na wiosnę wzbiera nagle i staje się ogromna jak huczący Rodan. To samo w końcu czerwca, na święty Jan. Zalewa całą dolinę, rwie groble, targa upusty, szarpie młyny, zrzuca ze siebie wszelkie mosty. Nie znosiła do tej pory mostów, a teraz dobrodziejka musi tolerować nasz most! Przykre to, moja pani, ale cóż robić... Zła jest jak człowiek. Wszystkie jej strumienie są z naszych, czarnych, jodłowych borów, wszystkie idą ze źródeł w naszej puszczy. Toteż ona ma czarną duszą. (Bo ona ma duszę... — szepnęła). — A ja ją kocham właśnie za dzikość, za wzniosłość i za grozę jej duszy. Ona ma taką duszę jak tutejsi ludzie, jak tutejsi chłopi i jak my, tutejsi chłopi, Bodzantowie. — Znów się, chłopko, wynosisz pychą... — chichotał Bodzanta. — Musieliśmy tu wznieść nad nią tak wielki most, żeby go nie ugryzła. Już go próbowała zeszłego roku: na święty Jan wydęła się, wydźwignęła — mało nie pękła — i na nic, ledwie liznęła górnych przęseł. Bo on ma 120 łokci długości. Wszystkie okoliczne wsie składały się kamieniem, furmanką, drzewem i pracą na ten most. Czyś ty kiedy słyszała, żeby chłopi z jednej wsi, ba — z jednej parafii, dali szeląg na most w innej parafii? Przenigdy by nie dali w dawnych czasach! Chłop dawny, chłop zimny ugór, chłop płona i martwa rola, którego duszę potworną, zimną i martwą, utopioną w liczeniu zysku, my niszczymy... Bo trzeba ci wiedzieć, że my niszczymy chłopów i stwarzamy obywateli. Precz ze szlachtą i precz z chłopami! — słyszysz! Chłop nowy, chłop nowej Polski, którego duszę my stwarzamy, ten jednogłośnie (jednogłośnie —: słyszysz — jak ongi przedwieczna, jagiellońska szlachta na sejmach) dał z dobrawoli na ten nasz nowy most do Majdanu. Dlaczegoż to tak jednogłośnie? Dlaczego? Zachłysnęła się z wielkiej radości. Szeptała, wstając ze swego miejsca i wyciągając ręce. — Dlatego, że papuś do tych wszystkich wsi, do zgromadzonego tłumu swym cichym głosem przemówił. Wyłożył im konieczność. A skoro on przemówił... Gdybyś ty słyszała ten okrzyk, ten jeden okrzyk, ten polski okrzyk!; Któryż to król jest tak potężny, który miał kiedy na ziemi taką władzę jak mój papuś?... Category:Dzieje grzechu